Beriland
by Beriland
Summary: This is a story about a new country Beriland


**Chapter 1: My name is Beriland.**

Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Beriland. You may not have heard of me because I am new and secluded but you may know my adopted brothers America and Canada.

I hope to soon become more acquainted with the rest of the world so that I can make friends but its kinda hard since I am an island and I don't really live close by anyone but my big brothers.

America says that soon I can meet everyone that he goes to the world conferences with. He always talks about all the fun he has with the other nations; being a big hero, making them laugh all the time with his jokes and just being the life of the party.  
Canada does not talk that much about it though, not as much as America, but I am sure he is also super popular like big brother America. I just really hope I can find it in me to be as cool and well liked as my big brothers one day.  
I was talking to America today and he said that he will take me with him to meet the other countries tomorrow!  
Canada seemed troubled about something, I asked him about it, he said,

"Beriland, I'm worried about how they might treat you."

"What do you mean Canada?"

"The other countries... You could just have trouble making friends, Beriland, it's tough out there."

"Well you and America will take care of me, wont you?"

"I'll do my best Beriland." he said, his sweet face almost somber. "I just really hope you don't leave."

"What do you mean Canada?" I felt like Canada always shared everything with me but he did not answer. It made me concerned but I was just so excited. He just wants to make sure I can make friends, I thought. "Don't worry Canada! I'll make you proud! I will pick berries from my land and give them to the other countries as gifts, than I will be really popular and make loads of friends like you and America, you'll see!" he smiled but with a hint of sadness. I guess he does not believe me. I will make him proud!

FAKE HISTORY LESSON (chibitalia)  
In 2012 a meteor crash landed on earth in the North Pacific Ocean. Seemingly unable to support life, everybody pretty much left it alone. A year later lonely Canada went to explore. Finding lots of plant life Canada decided to return to his home and tell his neighbor America before claiming it. Naturally America claimed half of the credit since "Come on, I was like totally the first one to know it landed.", and so Beriland was born.

**Chapter 2: To the world conferences!**  
Today is the day! I will be going to the world conferences with Canada and America! I woke up early this morning to pick berries like I told Canada that I would. Ordinarily, if I'd have woken up that early any other day I would probably end up not purposely spending the whole day napping but today was going to be special, today was going to be the best day of my whole life so far!  
I looked out of a window of the plane.

"Where are the conferences held?" I ask

"England's." said America

"Whats it like the, there at England's house?"

"Super boring," he paused to close his eyes, shake his head and smile, "The old man just sits around, talks and tries to get people to drink is gross tea. Its a regular snore fest dude." I turn to Canada

"Is that what you guys do every time brother?"

"No, were not always in England and its really not that bad, its quiet, I mostly like it." Canada's face was still looking more unhappy than it does normally.

"Canada?"

"Yes Beriland?" I looked over, remembering that Canada does not like to talk about things like his feelings around America. I decided to talk to him about something other than his sad expression.

"Do you think England has prepared any food that will taste good with my berries?" for some reason this made him smile and chuckle a little bit.

"Oh, uh maybe Beriland, heh heh." He laughed with the bright smile that I was used to. It made me smile too.  
I couldn't believe it, we were actually landing! We were actually there! At the world conferences! I was going to meet everyone! ... Everyone? What if they don't like me? What if my clothes look un-stylish compared to everyone else's? What if they all think I'm stupid and nobody wants to be my friend?

"Hey, umm... America?"

"Huh?"

"M-my stomach hurts..."

"Oh, your hungry Beriland? Well, lucky for you, me being the ultra cool brother that I am, I will let you have some of my food!" saying this he tossed me a hamburger from one of the bags full of burgers that he had been eating out of the whole trip to the meeting.

"Thank you America, but I kinda just want-"

"More?! Of course your big brother will help you out! Poor Beriland, who could blame you, I mean compared to my super awesome food making skills, a tiny fish sandwich and a couple of berries just aren't enough." he than patted me on the back briskly, laughed feeling very accomplished, stuck the rest of the bag in my hands and walked away.

"To go home." I said looking down at the bag full of greasy hamburgers. *sigh*

FAKE HISTORY LESSON (chibitalia)  
In 2013 the island Beriland chose its ruler. It was the first country to choose a female as its first ruler. That same year America sent several free layouts and supplies for fast food restaurants as gifts to Beriland. Beriland, being a slightly... "less indulgent" country had no plans to even have fast food restaurants at the foundation of herself, but of course Beriland, being the polite young lady that she is, she accepted, many have accredited the large size most of Beriland's citizens to this agreement. (Thanks a lot America)

**Chapter 3: A surprise meeting**  
I looked down at my dangling feet, watching while hamburger scraps fall out of my hands to the ground where a couple of dogs could get at them. I had decided to climb up this tree to hide in case America decided to come and find me to take me inside with the rest of the countries.  
I'd seen a few powers walk inside before I climbed up; A handsome blond haired man with a flamboyant blue outfit and a laugh that sounded a tad like a frogs croak, a dark haired man with large beautiful sleeves that declared "Ai ya!" as he walked in, and one guy that stumbled in cradling a cat and singing to himself about pasta.

Things just seemed so odd and scary here, so strange and weird and odd and scary here. I very much preferred to wait up here for big brother Canada to get finished so that I can ride back home with him and feel safe again. High up off the ground seemed safe and quiet, although soon my quiet would be interrupted.

"There you are!" The dogs scattered as the huge, intimidating voice boomed from by the building. I instinctively started to climb farther up. "I see you moving! Come down from that tree!" A pair of heavy sounding boots were walking at a fast pace in my direction. What does this guy want and why is he slurring his Ws and Ts?! Maybe hes drunk! Wait what is he going to do to me once he gets here?!

Nearly at the tree now, he shouted while continuing to grow closer and closer  
"You pathetic excuse for an ally! I have been looking fo-"

"AHH!" I screamed upon seeing the man who looked as tough as his voice sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the muscular, light blond man said. "I was looking for mine friend, Italy, have you seen him?" he asked calmly, and apparently not realizing that he had just nearly given me a heart attack.

"I-I don't know, I'm really sorry, I've never been here before, I-I'm new." he seemed to look me over for a moment.

"My name is Germany." he held out his hand, I guessed to shake mine.

"I am, ummm, I'm stuck..." I said embarrassed of how pathetic and weak I must have seemed to such a strong looking country like him.

"Here." he held his arms out to catch me.

"I'm heavy."

"I wont drop you." he continued to hold his big arms out. I knew that he was going to drop me with my luck so far today. First I dropped Americas food down to take some time before I had to plummet to breaking my head open. Taking my last breath I closed my eyes and jumped down screaming.

"umff!" I quickly landed safely.

When I open my eyes I look up to see the mans fair skinned, blue eyed face. I must have been more heavy than Germany thought because his cheeks were turning reddish and he almost dropped me when I looked at him.

FAKE HISTORY LESSON (Chibitalia)  
In April of 2013 young Beriland started to notice the alarming rate at which her number of citizens were growing. For a while most of her people stayed in tents in her forests (yes, it was THAT much of an alarming increase). The people of Beriland looked to other countries to help level the trees. Since Beriland was a fairly new country she could not offer much in return and her brothers seemed to be nowhere in sight. Beriland was in a tough spot. In the short span of four weeks many people from other nations signed up to help, 79% of them being German (mostly because thats where most of the advertising went, in a mix up they were forwarded right passed America and somehow ended up in Germany)! Since Germany was the one who chiefly helped Beriland while not asking much in return she decided to "re-gift" America's fast food plans to Germany. (Thanks a lot America)

**Chapter 4: Talking to Germany**  
"Beriland," I said handing Germany one of the still warm hamburgers,"sort of named after all of the berries that grow around my house." he took the burger looking at it with an expression that I've never seen anyone use on food (especially not America). "So your ally is lost?"

"Unfortunately hes more hiding than lost." he sighed while trying to nonchalantly put the burger that I gave him back into the bag.

"Huh?"

"Sometimes he just sort of wonders off." he said with a different kind of smile.

"Well either way, thank you for coming along, its much better when your with someone to talk to."

"If it is not rude of me to ask, why have you not yet gone inside?" I did not want to look stupid, on the other hand I kinda already ruined that by needing help out of a tree that I climbed up myself. I looked away from him.

"I'm scared of the other countries."

"Well, that is no reason to hide!" he turned his head slightly and his blue eyes stared straight off sort of stiffly "when presented with a fear, you must face it." I looked down, acknowledging that he was right. I knew what he said was true in the first place but I was still just plain too scared to go inside.

"I know." Thoughts filled my head. I'm going to cry, this is what I was scared of, I bet I look so stupid right now, I'm going to cry. Germany looked surprised or taken aback, I couldn't tell.

"Please, stop crying, I did not mean to scare you more!" I started sniffling harder. "Uhh please uhh... I'm sorry!"

"You didn't scare me, I'm scared of them inside."

"You're not scared of me?" he said really quietly, almost whispering. As he did, it almost sounded as though it was not to me, but almost like it was to himself. "Beriland" he said in his original voice.

"Hmm?" I questioned with a shaking sounding voice.

"I am ready to go inside. You can come with me."

"Are you sure, you don't have to just because you feel sorry for me."

"No, that is not it." he brought his left hand to my cheek slowly and softly than suddenly his eyes opened a little wider and he quickly put it back to his side. "It is fine, I do these sorts of things for Italy all the time." I wiped my eyes.

"O-okay" As I looked at Germany with my newly cleared eyes. He looked relieved and also a little like he did before at the tree because his face was reddish again. My face felt wet and hot. "Thank you Germany." He got up than helped me up too "I'm sorry." I said. He turned his face away, patting my middle back with a different roughness than America. His touch was strong like Americas but almost soft like Canada's, but still different than that too.

"We had better go inside." I looked to the ground where the burgers sat. Forget about that, I thought as we started to walk.

"Germany?" I looked up at his eyes. He dodged with his.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop by my plane so I can get something before we go inside?"

"Sure, but you should get it quickly though." Germany has a big presence but he does not feel scary like I thought. He feels warm... Warm and safe.

**Chapter 5: I get knocked out with an iron swastika?**  
Germany waited outside the plane as I went up the steps.

"It'll just take a minute." I say. Opening the door I see the familiar space that I had been sitting in just a couple hours ago. I walk over to the fridge that America had someone install into the plane and open it to find my berries in the baskets just as I had left them. I hear a rustling farther in the plane that startles me for a moment. I hear a voice, from the tone I am guessing that person was asking a question, than another voice in reply. I don't have a T.V. (surprising given how much America watches T.V. all the time) or a radio (surprising given how much Canada and I listen to music all the time) back there, there were intruders in my plane!

I decided that this was my chance to prove myself to Germany! A-and all of the other countries of course! I grabbed the nearest object and prepared to attack as I drew closer to the door down the hallway. I hold my basket up in one hand, ready to swing and I use the other hand to grab the doorknob... As I prepared to bravely charge in the knob began to twist itself! I instantly shriek loudly and drop my berries as I quickly run away from the assailants I scream  
"Help! America! America!" I run out-stretching my arms for whom ever I can find first. I flee out the door, probably narrowly escaping a terrible demise. My eyes are closed as I continue to wail "America! Help!"

PLOP THUNK CLANK

***  
"What? No!" This voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Than you were going to take my little sister down to some basement and try to sew her mouth to other peoples butts weren't you?! I know what you people do! I've seen the documentary!" This voice sounded like America.

"A-america I've already said that I think she got startled from hearing me on the plane" This voice sounded like Canada.

"Nein! That accusation! That was not a documentary and my people did not even make that film!"

"Ni kan! I think she is waking up!" Said a totally unfamiliar voice than the rumbling of many voices stops. Someone drops to my side. I feel the touch of someone I know be placed on my face.

"Beriland?" I open my eyes "Don't scare me like that again dude, okay?" Americas eyes were tie-dyed red with little droplets of salt water in them but they were happy. His smile was happy too but it was strange. He lifted my head "Tell me what he did to you."

"Uhhh..." I grunted while trying to realize where exactly it was that I was and to piece together what had happened. "I got away but I think I ran into-" I turn my head to look straight and think. I see a fair face with beautiful and concerned blue eyes softened with what was possibly relief. "Germany."

"And than that commie bastard hit you in the head with a giant iron swastika to knock you out right!?"

"America, I think-" Canada quietly stammered out as he stood on the steps of the plane.

"Wait -" I said.

"What?!" Said Germany.

"In the name of justice you are now under arrest for whacking my sister in the head and the intent to take her home and do sick, possibly box-office breaking, experiments on her!" America said letting my head go and leaping to his feet causing my noggin to hit the ground. I attempt to rub my head's pain away as suddenly I see the boy I saw walking into the building earlier holding a cat and singing about pasta. He was now running at a quick pace this way with two white flags and a determined look on his face.

"Don't worry I'll save you Germany!"


End file.
